User blog:Tesla Man/The Walking Wiki: Hysteria Announcement
Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen of the Wiki! I'm going to cut right to the chase and skip over my usual explinations to announce a series I have teamed up with Wach to create which I will be conductiong on my own which will be a spin-off of Wach's extremely popular franchise, The Walking Wiki. It's oing to be a short mini-series of sorts so there wont be a lot of episodes in a season, and each season will change out characters and bring in a fresh new batch of characters in a different setting, assuming this show becomes popular enough to continue. This season will go by the simple title... Once I develop the plot further, I'll release more information for what I have planned in the form of a trailer, but each season will consist of five episodes each, which will all be written before I release the season. Unlike my WikiLost series (which has been cancelled) I'm taking a bit more of a TV approach, while still not going script format like TWW, it'll definitely be less blocky paragraph-like. This series will be a lot more serious and hard hitting than TWW I hope, and maybe include a bit of horror which is something I've always wanted to write. Each season will only take place over the course of a week at most, getting a bit more detailed with the events that unfold, and if a season's story is interesting enough, it might might a return later on down the road. Each episode will be titled Hysteria so keep an eye out for that. Episode 1 Trailer “Fuck.” Lexi ran the corner down the sidewalk, a backpack slung over her shoulder as her bare feet scraped against the pavement. She turned into an alleyway and launched the backpack over a fence, jumping up to a metal beam and rolling over the fence, landing harshly on a worn down mattress parallel to her backpack. She took a massive breath and rubbed the back of her head. The alleyway was dark, the shadow of the apartment buildings cast over it and loose paper had collected in piles along the walls of the buildings. The clicking of teeth snapped at her ears and the clawing of raw fingertips at the fence as the chained metal bowed at the force of the infected pressing against it. She rolled off the mattress and onto the dirt encrusted pavement, and got up to her feet and hobbled over to a doorframe dragging her backpack by her side. Her feet left a trail of blood that made the infected bite and click their teeth together more rapidly. “Open the fucking door Axel.” She slammed her fist against the metal door and bent over to take a breath. ---- First swing, The first infected topped backwards, and the other one stepped forward. Second swing, The second infected opened its jaw and Jose swung upward, the nail lodging itself through the loose flesh of the bottom of its mouth but it kept growling. Third swing, Jose swung the plank with the second infected still connected into another, bashing its head in. Fourth swing, Fifth swing. Sixth swung. Seventh swing. ---- "Shit..." Jose stumbled back, his hands shook and more blood dripped down them, and the hollow hallways bounced the relentless sound of the mass growling in every direction. He fell to his knees and onto his hands, tears dripped onto the carpet and he prepared himself for the horde, rolling over onto his back, and he closed his eyes. ---- Are you interested in The Walking Wiki: Hysteria? Yes No Will you watch The Walking Wiki: Hysteria? Yes No Maybe So, that's it for now, comment down below your thoughts and whatever and I'll post the Pilot soon! Category:Blog posts